Super Lover
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: [SO3]CliffxFayt - This piece doesn’t even have a plot… it’s basically just an R sex scene. Though, I still hope you like it. It’s also a sort of rollercoaster, has a depressive Fayt, so please be warned.


Super Lover

By Pocky King Windy

Disclaimer: These characters belong to SQUARE-ENIX. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this, or the pairing. Flames are not welcome as they are pathetic works of maggots. All maggots must die. Horribly.

Plot Cockroach: Wow… this would be my first blatant PWP… honestly; it's one with NO PLOT whatsoever, not even one which doesn't make sense to give it substance. Yes folks, it's a sex scene… no head, no foot, just sex. I'm impressed… I never knew I had it in me, it's probably all the pent-up frustration that's been building up. The cocktail part came from an extra chapter in the manga. Well… actually to give it a body I put in a lot of conversation, but trust me, we don't talk this much when we're having sex. I kinda compared Cliff's actions to that of a mother's because it was filled with love and kindness. Cliff's a great guy, isn't he?

Pairing: Cliff x Fayt

Summary: This piece doesn't even have a plot… it's basically just an R sex scene. Though, I still hope you like it. It's also a sort of rollercoaster, has a depressive Fayt, so please be warned.

Note: Do NOT question the title in your comments, emails or reviews. I cut off the lemon scene for , you can find the whole NC-17 version either at my site, or in the cliffxfayt community in LiveJournal. The link's in my profile page.

----------------

He took the blond's hands in a trusting gesture, loving the feel of warm skin on the cold fall night. Already the moon was waxing high in the twilight sky… and the many houses outside their inn room window were lit by the rich yellow glow of candles. There was also a candle of their own in their room, right at the bedside table. The heat from that single white candle filled the space around them with light and offered slight warmth against the chilly air, besides their passion.

Fayt nestled between the sheets, looking at Cliff in an inviting manner. A sense of adventure, a sense of friendship, both they shared. Since the beginning Cliff had already been by his side. And age was no barrier when it came to love. For people to love in an open way; it needed more courage and feeling than those of the orthodox nature who opposed it could only wish to have. The blond crashed in beside him.

"You're pretty frisky today, kid. Had one drink too many?"

"Silence, fool," Fayt mimicked Albel, grinning. "Actually, not really. I believe I have a high alcohol tolerance…"

"Not unlike that time Sophia only served you ONE cocktail and you already had your head spinning. You literally were throwing up your breakfast, lunch and dinner off the raft," Cliff teased, easing his hands down to touch the blue haired young man's face.

"Maybe I was seasick."

"Oh, really?" Cliff leaned in to nip the young man's ear. "Well, I kind of heard that the best cure for these things is marmalade."

"You come up with the weirdest solutions to stuff, Cliff," Fayt laughed. "Marmalade?"

"It's a Quark thing. You know, warriors make do with the simplest things they have. You oughta learn that, kid." Cliff sat up and scratched his head. "You're kinda soft…"

"I'm not as much as a big softie as you are. How did you know about the cocktail anyway? Even I didn't then… I eventually figured it out later. And SHE blamed my video games…"

"I followed you to Hyda, remember?"

"Stalker."

"Brat."

"Hmph," Fayt turned away in mock disdain.

"Hey! Don't you want some?"

Suddenly speechless, Fayt nodded. He'd forgotten himself in their conversation. He was inquisitive in nature and loved speech and writing although he didn't talk very much himself, and Cliff was so full of hot air and talk, he couldn't help but love the bumbling Klausian. That, and Cliff was sexy. Cliff caught the young man's stare and waggled his eyebrows. "Thinking naughty thoughts, huh?" he flexed his muscles. "But you can't help it, can ya, kid?"

"You're just as bad as the author in Earth."

"Who's that?"

"An author… called Windy. He's full of himself, self-love, self-appeal, confidence, it's insane. HE'S insane."

"I heard of that guy," Cliff noted, wrapping an arm round the blue haired one. "He's quite popular in intergalactic terms. All the chicks dig him, and so do the guys. He's so popular, even a band named themselves after him—"

"So I heard." His hands ran circles around Cliff's washboard abs, enjoying the feel of the hard muscles. That distracted the blond for a moment, for the fingers teasing him were burning against his skin although Fayt's hands were cool. It was as if he was burning the older man with ice, and the blond couldn't help but gasp and fall silent. Gently, he grasped hold of the hand that was running on his stomach, and squeezed it.

"Let me lead you all the way for tonight, Fate. I don't want you to force yourself to comply with everything…"

"Thanks… times have been hard." The younger man closed his eyes, kissing the blond deeply. He nibbled the older man's bottom lip with relish, savoring the warm taste of liquor and mint that was truly uniquely Cliff. Cliff was like a foreign chocolate to him, so rich with everything he could dream of, so expensive, yet worth every penny it was bought for. There were things that were worth more than money, he knew, despite his formerly wealthy life granted by his parents work. And this was one of them.

The blond's other hand slipped underneath his shirt and rubbed his tummy soothingly as a mother would a child. Fayt felt comforted, he'd missed all of this ever since he was a little boy, because his mother was seldom home. Somehow, Cliff just balanced it all out, in a special way of its own. It couldn't possibly replace the touch of a mother's hand, but there was so much warmth in it that it helped him to forget his pain. "Feelin' better, kid?"

"Yeah. Just go on…"

The hand glided upwards and circled lovingly round a nipple, gently caressing it. Fayt's face immediately flushed, and his breath grew rapid. There was something about the blond's touch and smile that made him excited. The fact that he was like this even before they got their clothes off embarrassed him. Cliff paused when he sensed the younger man tense up.

"Hey… if you don't like something, just tell me, okay? I won't get mad or nothing, I promise."

"N-No! It's alright. I'm fine. Just…" he went redder. "You just make me very… excited, Cliff."

"Oh…" It was Cliff's turn to blush. But he hid it well with a dorky grin. "Yeah well, I guess it's talent."

"Ha, ha," Fayt looked up into the cerulean eyes. "Cliff?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you slept with anyone else before?"

"…Look kid, I'm not gonna lie to you. Yes, I have, with a couple of women before… but they're nothing like you. I mean, you're special. You're—"

"Made to destroy." He sighed. "Cliff, I hope you're not just returning my feelings out of sympathy. I've already got plenty of that… I do feel that you love me in a small way, but I… I don't want you to feel burdened. That you must continue this lest I die of… being alone.

After all, I've been alone practically my whole life…" Fayt was no longer looking at the blond, although his hand still held Cliff's in its cool grasp. He'd always had this feeling that he and Cliff would never be together forever, that there might be a stop to it somewhere, sometime. But it hurt so much to think so.

Cliff didn't say anything. He shook his head, sighing. "Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes…"

"Your low sense of self-worth really irks me, Fayt. But if it helps… I'm gonna make you feel better by morning time." Without warning the blond took hold of his companion's shirt and slipped it up past his shoulders. He tossed the garment aside and stroked the lightly heated up skin with his wide palms, covering every curvature and plain he could, while with one hand undid the younger man's pants as quickly as he could. Rasping and incoherent with Cliff's ministrations, Fayt dropped his guard and subject, nudging the blond's side with his knee. The blond's hand traced his backbone, running circled motions round it and then to the shoulder blades, loosening the bunched muscles there. Fayt felt a sensation of relief rush through his being as Cliff gave him a massage from the front.

The blond buried his face into the blue hair, inhaling, nipping, trailing butterfly kisses down his temples to his cheeks and finally one deep kiss on his mouth. He sucked the younger man's breath clear, slipping in his tongue and plundering the wet, warm cavern there. As he kept the younger one busy, his hands hovered down from Fayt's back, to his lower back there, and then he squeezed it gently. His hands made their way lower…

Fayt gasped and wiggled.

"W-What was that…?"

"The Fittir Massage. Why?" Cliff didn't pause even for an instant. His palms cupped firmly round Fayt's posterior, rubbing with utmost care and kindness. It was just like a mother tending to a child when it had a painful nappy rash, but in this order, Fayt felt more relaxed, although awkward. "Fayt… are you… do you…? Because I don't want to push you…"

"You're come all this way… would you really stop for me?"

"Yeah."

Fayt wrapped his fair arms round the man's neck and kissed his cheek. "I don't want you to…"

Cliff took that as his green light. The hands that had been positioned round the younger man's posterior moved away. The Klausian slipped one finger into Fayt's opening, gauging for a reaction. As he predicted, the younger man arched his back and gripped tightly onto his back, his legs straightening. This…

"You haven't done this before, have you?"

"No. I'm sorry… did I do something wrong?"

"Nah… I'm just a little worried you'd find it painful…I'm not small fry, you know. But if you really wanna… I guess I could go real slow with you." A gentle hand caressed his sweaty face, the blue hair sticking to it. "After all… I promised to make you feel better by morning."

"Just this once, Cliff… please..." he smiled; "and thank you."

"I'll have to prepare you for what's coming next, okay?" the blond informed him, patting his head. Fayt nodded, swallowing hard. As Cliff searched their backpacks for something, he reflected a little on what they had discussed that night. Like all of them, Cliff had allowed him to accept who he really was, not trying to change his mind by telling him he was normal. He too, had learnt to accept it. He was everything that kept Fayt together… to lose Cliff would be worse than death. When everything was over…

"I'll die."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Fayt laughed nervously. "I said I won't cry, so don't worry."

"Yeah, you big baby," Cliff grinned. He didn't look like he believed it, though. Fayt looked into the older man's palms, curious.

"What's that?"

"That's scented oil… I got it for an arm and a leg… heh, heh. Thought I'd be prepared in advance…"

"You think deeply, Cliff," Fayt seemed genuinely awed.

"Eh? Wow… for a moment there I thought you were gonna call me a pervert."

"Uh?"

Cliff fell silent. Fayt was clearly more innocent than he'd imagined. Fayt did read a lot and learnt many things, but he was always buried in books and worries, it never occurred to him to educate himself sexually. "Say… Fayt. Have you ever masturbated?'

"Masturbated…? You mean an act of self-relief amongst men?" Fayt tried to recall what he'd read in a biology book on human reproduction and psychological triggers. "No… I haven't."

"Wait a minute… in the beginning you seemed to know a lot about sex… you know, the nipping and the kissing… and all that… mushy stuff…"

"Oh… I kind of saw that in the movies with Sophia. They kissed, hugged… kiss and hugged… and then… that's it."

Cliff fell over.

"What's wrong… did I do something—"

"No. It's okay. Really," Cliff got onto the bed again, and began stripping himself. Fayt took one look at the man's muscular chest… his well defined arms… his flat stomach, his washboard abdomen, those legs… and the man's crowning glory…

He shrank back at once, ashamed of himself.

"Fayt? What's the matter?"

"You're… really handsome, Cliff. I wish… I wish I could be half like you. And give you… give you what… all that you have. In exchange," Fayt mumbled.

"Hey, kid, snap out of it… I hate seeing you this way, y'know? You're so full of confidence and goodwill for others in the day and you… geez. I don't want to see you upset about yourself, you hear? You're beautiful… I can't call you handsome… but you are… special. You're… an angel. At first… I could only dream of this. But it became a reality and I was… I can't describe it, Fayt. But just stop this, okay? Stop feeling like you're of some lower grade. You didn't use to be like this. I hate it."

"Cliff, I…"

"Look here… just… just let me love you, okay? It mightn't last forever, but for this moment,

Just live. Okay?"

"I love you… so much, it just hurts." The blue haired young man sobbed. It had been some time since he cried; he hadn't really done it, since when he started it just couldn't seem to stop. Fayt had steeled himself all this while… but Cliff's warmth seemed to allow him the comfort of being able to do so. He seemed the only one who wouldn't judge him. "But… I'll do just that."

He looked up, feeling much better. "Please… take me, Cliff. Help me live. For the day, with you."

"No problem, kid," Cliff's grin was wide enough for the two of them, although his slightly broken voice belied his emotions.

The younger man pressed himself against him. "Touch me…"

"Easy does it." Cliff laid the young man back onto the bed, taking care not to let the bottle of vial drop and bounce off the mattress. The Klausian unscrewed the bottle, pouring some of the sweet smelling oil into his hands and rubbing them together. The scent of jasmine and orchids wafted around, one of a pure white flower, and one flower that lived in the warm tropics. They both complimented each other very well. "Now, Fayt… this'll hurt a bit. If it hurts too much, just tell me to stop, okay?"

Fayt nodded.

--------------------------

He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. Using his hands, Cliff stopped himself with his last ounce of strength from collapsing onto the stupefied young adult and crushing him after the ordeal. He pushed himself over, crashing beside Fayt. One hand reaching out to take hold of the other's, Cliff smiled. Absently, he removed the piece of synthetic material and flipped it onto the floor where he would clean it in the morning.

"Your earlier statement, Fayt… do you remember?"

"Mmm…" the young man was barely conscious.

"I love you too… so much, it heals."

"Cliff…" he gripped the hand back, only just. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, kid… from now on, I'm your super lover."

And Fayt smiled, for a long, long time to come. Dawn was approaching. Soon, it would be a new day.

END

Monday, November 08, 2004, 10:54 PM

Note: Crap, there WAS an ending. Stupid fic.  
  
Anyway, the flowers... I used both the jasmine and orchid here, they do symbolize something. I used jasmine to symbolize Fayt. The jasmine's a white flower with a strong sweet smell and it's used by the Indians in prayer, it's a flower of purity. Asurahime should understand this because her name was taken from a god of war, Asura (also called Ashura, or in some terms Kali, the Indian goddess of War). People sacrificed intestines, gut and blood to this goddess, so I guess my chickens are for you. :3 And as for the orchid, orchids are plants that grow very well in tropical climate where the sun is hot and the weather is humid. Cliff's warmth and friendly demeanor of the tropics somehow got me to use this flower to symbolize him. Orchids have very faint scent or no scent at all so they're usually used in perfumes or soaps for a 'greener' smell... jasmine and orchid go well this sense. :)


End file.
